The New El Tigre
by Randamwriter
Summary: 2 year after the show something happen to Manny and he left mircale city. after dissappering for three months he back with stronger moves and a new style ready for whatever comes his way or he gets himself into a/n: some MxF/ MxZ / DxF/ MxOC/ DxZ
1. Chapter 1

{disclamer: i don't own el tirgre or any other these charaters.}

**_A/N: okay this is my El Tigre fanfic hope you will enjoy it there is a time skip and that blank will be explain in later charatpers enjoy_**

"Frida." Manny spoke softly. "Frida hey wake up sleepy head." Frida open her eyes after being shaken up. "Manny?" She whispered "What are you doing its 2:30 in morning." "Get up I'm trying to tell you something." "Okay I'm up tell me." "I'm leaving." "Okay bye bye nite nite." Frida said lying back down before jumping saying "Wait what? Your leaving? Where are you going? When are you leaving? WHY are you leaving?" Manny put his hands on her shoulders and answered: " I cant tell you where. I'm leaving in a few minutes. And you know WHY!" "Manny" she pleaded "Look everything will okay. So the hospital is full of injured people no own died." "Frida I lost control of my powers and went crazy. Frida you gotta understand I cant let that happen again. I'm going and thats final." She reach to him and took the red scarf from around his neck "I'm keeping this until you come back." She pouted. Dont worry will be back I promise." Frida looked at him holding back tears "You Swear?" She asked him. "I swear. I swear. I swear." Manny's words echoed as he fades away. Frida wakes up and says " Manny."

* * *

(Frida POV)

"Ugh its been three months since Manny left. I hope he is okay" oops i have gotta to stop thinking out loud *sniff sniff* and take a shower. I stripped out of pjs and grabbed a towel once i jumping in the hot steamy water i tried to get out quick. After my hair was done i ran into my room to get some clothes a pair of sweatpants and tank top. Laced up my sneaks and hopped down stairs and their was my dad sipping his coffee. I hate that he has been in a cheery mood since Manny left. 'One Rivera gone two more to go.' He always mutters ugh it sickens me. I opened the frige to grab some juice when he speaks up. "Good morning mija." "Morning Papi." I respond. "Hear from the Rivera boy lately?" I hate that he always ask that its not like cares he just wanna make sure that Manny's really gone. "No papi I told you when he left he went ghost, off the grid, almost like he never born. Not even his family knows where he is." That has got to be the 200th time i said that to him. And for what to hear mutter his happiness under his breath. Ugh "I'm gonna to take a run." I told him as i walked out the door.

Why did my dad have to be like that? Ugh púnta. I had to calm down some so i decided to head to The Rivera's place on my run. I walk up to the house ready to pull out the key they gave me back 7th grade. "Hola Frida." Manny father said as I walked in the door. "Hey Sr. Rivera." told as he sat down reading a book. "Where's grandpapi?" I asked. "Right here." he said coming out of the bathroom "Hello Frida. Don't go in there for awhile." I didn't to ask why when i smelled the order coming from it. "So Frida what bring you over to our home?" Rodolfo asked. "I don't wanna talk about it." I said. "Mind if i watch tv?" "Go ahead." I sit on the couch and switch on the TV. [Just happing in Mircale City three banks are being robbed at once all different sides of the the city. Police Chief Suárez his at the first the bank holding his ground while the second bank is still in holding and the third bank is unclear for all routes there are blocked off.] Before i even turn around Rodolfo was already in costume. "I'll be heading to the second to stop the robbery and then clear a way for the third. Frida stay here and papi no funny stuff." he said before running out the door at high speed.

* * *

I sat there watching the my dad and the police stop the first bank robbery. "I can't believe these amateurs. Who robs a bank for **HALF **the money! back in my day it was all or nothing." I hear grandpapi ranting at the until i see evil grin on his face i had to ask. "Grandpapi what are you thinking?" "WHAT? I can not tell you." Really dude? You know I'm not gonna rat you out too your son." I gave him a look. "Okay I tell you." he says "I go to third bank since no one over there and steal the other half of the money the amateurs leave behind." he changed in to Puma Loco and prepared to fly off until i stopped him "WAIT!" " WHAT?" "can i come?"

I rode the on back of Puma Loco with my goggles on half way too the third bank until saw a green explosion coming from the bank "Grandpapi step on it!" "Hang on chica!" we zoomed to the bank was there in a few minutes. Hopped off Puma and look at the front as crimials were being thrown out of the front. "Dang it my son is already hear." Grandpapi pouted. I looked around the area and that every thing was still blocked off "But how Grandpapi everything still blocked off?" "Well if it's not Rodolfo then who was it?" Then someone yelled from behind us "HEY WHO'S UP HERE!" But that voice sounds so familiar? "MANNY?" He looked at us and smiled "Hey Frida!"

*_**okay hape you enjoyed this fanfic and you for reading i hope youe enjoyed it! ^^ please**__** Review!**_ *


	2. hey

sorry short chapter this time but i wannted to get this out before wensday the hardest part about this chapter was describing Manny's new look (cause i made it while writing three stories at once) so enjoy these few words next chapter is in Manny's POV. (I DON'T OWN EL TIGRE)

* * *

Chapter 2

Frida's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes he was back. After three whole months he was back. And like a dumb little girl I ran to him but so did Grandpapi. We both screamed with joy and hugged him "MANNY!" I was praying that this wasn't some dream. "Wait a minute…" I started to think "Prove you're the REAL Manny Rivera." "Frida it is me your best Manny since elementary school the same person who is insane enough to go with your crazy ideas and the same person who's lucky scarf you stole three months ago speaking of which where is it?"

I just smile faintly "Don't worry many it's safe plus look at you what's with the new look?" It was just my excuse to change the subject he really did come back with a whole new look. He still kept his old El Tigre mask but he now wore a cowboy hat on top of it; and he somehow lost his shirt but many was always thin but had muscles so he didn't look like bones he got new large scar going across his chest. He's wearing a long brown tatted cloak would reach to his heel but was torn off by his kneecaps and had its sleeves ripped off. Everything else was simple black cargo pants brown combat boots and his old gloves.

"Here..." I pulled out his scarf from my back pocket and tied it around his neck but he clearly grew because I had tip toe just to put it on. "… There complete." I back away and look me old friend then Grandpapi ran up a bear hug Manny to near death "Oh my nieto has return thank the heavens!" "GrandPapi you're crushing me" "he he Sorry Manny you've been gone for so long we miss you"

"I missed you guys too. Hope dad didn't see that explosion and get too nervous I was trying to make a cool entrance and may have gone too far." Pfft forget that come on grandson lets steal all the money before your father comes and ruins all the fun." "Yeah Dudes" I warned them "you may be a little too late for that" I look off and saw Manny's dad breaking down the barricades and bring the police.


	3. Familia

_**{i do't own own el tigre or his familia. but damn i wish i could the show would still on. any way enjoy!}**_

Manny's POV

Grandpapi temping me with evil and Frida by my side. I'm finnally back. I snap out of my trance after Frida warned my Grandpapi of my dad i could hear his signature move "Pantera KICK!" Grandpapi in a knee jerk reation spoke "quickly Manny lets take what money have make a run for it." Frida snapped back at him. "Dude really?" "Your right Frida right now family if more importante." And then wispers "we can steal the money later."

I stood and watch mi father and the policía arrive at the bank door only to see my personal handiwork. I wanted to wait and let some of the crime hype die down at least so that a bunch of trigger happy cops led by Frida's dad ready to shoot at any moment. Grandpapi though may have gotten too happy about my return and forgotten his villain status. After shouting and jumping down from the roof the policía all aimed for him. "hehe Calm down now I kno this look like I was planning to steal the money. Help me out here son." "No; Papi how could you? You came to steal the money from this bank didn't you?" "Well yes at first…" "AH HA! So you did come here for thiefery that way you bound and gagged the men to steal their stolen money!" I listen to my dad and Grandpapi go back and forth until mi abuelo let one line slip. "HEY THESE MEN WHERE LIKE THIS WHEN I GOT HERE YOU CAN ASK FRIDA!" Both me and Frida facepalmed at the same time.

"WHAT?! FRIDA COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" After hearing that both me and Frida groaned "HOW DARE YOU COMMIT CRIMES WITH THESE RIVERA SCUM!" "Oh no he did not just go there. Hold on I'll be right back!" Frida jumped off the roof to go yell at her father of calling mi familia scum "DON'T YOU EVEN GO THERE PAPI! THIS IS NOTHING BUT A PERSONAL VINDETTA YOU GOT AGANST THE RIVERAS'! AND DON'T EVEN LIE I HEAR YOU EVERY MORNING WHEN YOU ASK ABOUT MANNY 'one Rivera gone two more to go.' YOU SAY IT EVERY TIME I TELL YOU THAT MANNY'S GONE!" Frida is yelling her dad and my dad yelling at grandpapi. I feel glad that nothing has change but then again it has only been three months.

As I listen to these four go back and I start to feel a bit of nostaliga for 6 minutes and I rather just became annoyed. "Okay this has got to stop now! Plus if I don't stop them they keep going forever! Also I got to learn to stop talking to myself. Okay time to end this." I stand up from mi sitting spot, faced everyone, and roared. I roared loudly and with great force. And after I finished I jumped as high as I could into the air. My jumped took me so high as I climbed I saw the sky above start to turn black and I fall. I'm falling faster the I ever falling before even faster the time Dr. Red Pepper Jr. strapped a rocket to my back and aim mi straight at the ground. As I'm speeding to the ground I think I hear an explosion just happen behind me. Right before I hit i flip so that I would land on my feet and hit the concret so hard it craked under the force. A green shockwave of fire spread when I landing but luckly it didn't burn anyone. "Nice entry Manny." Frida spoke with a small smirk next to her father. However my dad did exactly I thought he would; Breaking right down into tears. However it was not as bad I though it was. I figure he go right down to his knees and end up crying so hard that couldn't breath. But instead tears run down my father face (well his mask really) and he says "Gracias a Dios mis oraciones han sido contestadas. My son has returned to me." He walk up and hugs me whispering in my ear "Welcome home I have missed you Manny." Hugging him back I say "I missed you too dad" and in this tender moment I hear Grandpapi come over and say "Did you forget about me puntas we're familia and we are whole once again." " Yes papi apart from vulgar language you are right." I break apart from the family hug and at look Frida watching dispatch policía back to their stations and say "Hey guys lets go home." "That is a good idea my son. Papi would you mind give us a lift back home."

Grandpapi got down we Hop on and wave to frida to come with us. "Wait guys I just relized something we can't leave yet. Manny your mom!" Frida told us right before we launched. Grandpapi drop back down. "What about my mom Frida I'll call when I get home and tell her then." "No that not the rea-" Frida was cut off by a red car speeding in and crashing into Frida's dad policía cruzer. But the shocking thing was the woman in the pink dress hyper-venterlating. "MOM!?" I stand in shock next to familia who are also in shock. "Yea dude I called your mom"

* * *

**_Thanks to every who have fav this story thank you. every fav and every review is the stick and the carrot for me to make new chapters. please stay with me i'm trying to update more smoothly and more often. plus i have real direction for this fan fic so please staywith and fyi if manny seemed alot stronger and possibly op'ed dont worry every one got a power boost to even it out next chapter i throw in BLACK CUERVO!_**


End file.
